Times Change
by Eddy13
Summary: As Danny and his friends await the New Year and ponder the future, a certain Ghost of Time is doing the same.


**A/N: It's been awhile since I wrote a DP story. I hope everyone likes it. Also, for all intents and purposes of the story, I'm saying that "Phantom Planet" occurred in 2009.**

* * *

It was a bright and starry winter evening as everyone gathered into the center of town. All the citizens in Amity Park were looking up at the display on the roof of the highest tower as its countdown was less than ten minutes.

Among the citizens were a certain pair in the middle of the crowd: a boy and girl, both with jet black hair, holding hands.

"Well, looks like we're going to find out where the future's going to take us very soon" Sam commented.

"Yep" Danny nodded "Goodbye 2009, Hello 2010" he turned to the girl beside him with a grin "I'm almost sorry to see this year go".

"Yeah, it's definitely been a good one" Sam agreed with a warm smile "You becoming an international hero, your family becoming a part of the team..." she held up their held hands "...and let's not forget this".

Danny chuckled. "Like I ever could" he looked towards his girlfriend "Ready for what'll happen at Midnight".

"As long as you promise me that you had gargled with mouthwash in case you had some meat earlier" Sam half joked.

In response, Danny wrapped his arms around Sam's waist and pulled her close with a grin "Guess that's just something you'll have to risk, huh?"

"Oh, I think I'm willing to take that chance" Sam replied as she laid her forehead against Danny's.

"Oh, can't you guys reel it in for five minutes?" came a voice from off to the side, causing the pair to turn to see a certain young man dressed in formal wear approach them "Honestly, it's like every time I look, you two are wiggling about like a pair of eels".

"And 'Hello' to you too, Tucker" Sam said with an eyeroll.

"What are you doing out here, Tuck?" Danny asked "Shouldn't you be up on the podium leading the countdown?"

"What?" Tucker asked with a mock shrug "A mayor can't hang out with the little people every once in a while? Especially his two best friends?"

"Haha, very funny" Sam said sarcastically.

"But serious, guys" Tucker said with a grin "There's no way that I'd ring in the New Year without my best buddy and his girl by my side, especially after everything we've been through this year".

"I know" Danny nodded "We're were actually talking about what a year it's been too".

"Think the future will be a lot better without that evil jerky, push-packed alternate version of yourself there to make a mess of things?" Tucker asked.

"Honestly, I don't know what the future will be like" Danny shrugged, before putting an arm around Sam's shoulders "But I get the feeling it's going to be a good one".

Without say another word, the trio looked up to the display as its countdown said less than seven minutes to go.

* * *

Far away from Amity Park, within the deepest regions of the Ghost Zone, inside a giant clock-like castle, a certain being was watching the festivities through a portal-like window.

"So they are gathered together to bring in the New Year together, huh?" Clockwork mused as he morphed from his child form to his senior form "Always an inseparable team, even after those two finally figure it out. That's good. They will need that someday" he grinned "They are quite right to be optimistic. Indeed the future will be bright for all of them" Looking to a nearby window, Clockwork viewed the way Team Phantom would one day look. "Personally, though, I don't know which change is more dramatic: the robotic leg or the punk hairdo" he sighed "That is to say that it will not be a smooth path" Pushing a button on his staff, the viewing portal changed to a pale-skinned blue creature that was currently using its powers to do manual labor "They may have a state of grace at the moment" the viewing portal changed to a moment in the far future where a ragged blue creature was flying away from a planet as fast as it could "but it will not last forever" he morphed back to his child form "hopefully they'll be ready for when that day eventually comes". He then reluctantly turned towards a table behind him, which was shrouded in shadows "Both of them".

Clockwork was brought out of his musings by a beeping sound. Looking towards his staff, he saw the clock on it read "11:55".

"So it has begun" he said with a sigh before chuckling "These decades seem to be flying by faster and faster these days" he then took in the sight of the trio looking towards the screen depicting Danny, his girlfriend, and his best friend "I can only wonder how they will react. I know the time will come when they seek my council again, but I doubt I will be able to make them understand. After all, they are less than 1,000,000,000 years old".

Turning away from the screen, Clockwork floated into the center of the room "It really is a shame. I was really enjoying this decade. I wonder what this new one will bring about. I do hope that I won't become obsessed with technology. The idea of being a techno geek does not have the appeal to me that Foley has" he shook his head "Ironic. I know everything about the future except my own. Still, even the Ghost of Time shouldn't know his own destiny". Raising his staff, he saw that it was only a few moments left until Midnight "It appears that the time is nearing" he said with a grin "Then we will be bidding farewell to the 2000s in..."

* * *

"Ten" everybody in Amity Park said with anticipation.

* * *

"Nine" Clockwork said.

* * *

"Eight" cried the crowd.

* * *

"Seven".

* * *

"Six".

* * *

"Five".

* * *

"Four".

* * *

"Three"

* * *

"Two"

* * *

"One" Clockwork's voice said before a bright green glow of light enveloped the inside of his castle.

* * *

"HAPPY NEW YEAR!" everybody in Amity Park cried and cheered before commencing with " _Auld Lang Syne_ ".

At the same time, Danny had grabbed a hold of Sam and was kissing passionately for all he was worth. Sam, for her part, showed no resistance and in fact began kissing Danny back.

"If you two come up for air before I'm back, I'll be looking for someone to kiss myself" Tucker said before pulling out some breath spray and walking off into the crowd "Hey, who's up for kissing the mayor?"

Eventually, however, Danny and Sam parted. Regardless, the two remained looking at each other fondly.

"Wow" was all Sam could say.

"Likewise" Danny agreed "Not bad for the first kiss of the new year, huh?"

Sam chuckled "I don't know. Personally, I think it could do with a do-over"

Danny grinned. "Happy New Year, Sam" he said before the two resumed kissing.

* * *

Within the Ghost Zone, in Clockwork's castle, a figure continued to look at the display in the time portal.

The figure was dressed in a chrome colored cloak, wore a pair of metallic gauntlets, and had a streamlined staff with a round digital watch on top.

"Happy New Year" Clockwork said in an electronic voice.

* * *

 **A/N: I wasn't planning to write this, but with the Twelfth Doctor's departure, and the New Year approaching, I became inspired to write this. I hope you all enjoyed it!  
**


End file.
